


Light Bearers

by Noxology



Series: Light bearers [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxology/pseuds/Noxology
Summary: naveer wakes up a newly arisen guardian, follow her on her journey to discover her Destiny!





	1. awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new guardian has awoken, her name is naveer. she needs to get to the tower.

Nova floated around the cold dead winter of Russia, she's being careful to stay out of the fallen’s view as she ducks in and out of the rusted shells that were once a widely used mode of transport.

A fallen captain gazes the horizon, its four eyes surveying the field of rust and snow. Then she spies a blip of red floating around. The captain shouts to a vandal and points. It peers through its wire rifle the vandal only nods. 

The captain roars and raises its four arms in excitement and run to the ghost.

Nova looked around with her purple eye as she scanned the rubble,  
*sigh* “you’d think I would have found you by now.” she says to herself.  
She floats backward going to move on to another sector in a place known as Russia. She hits something.  
“AHHHH!” she screams, she turns around to find a rusted palm. Old to be sure but it was a hand. She emits a purple light and scans the rubble around the old hand to find a whole metal body under it. 

“*gasp* have I finally found you?” she made the years of dirt disappear and took a better look at the metal figure. The joints where rusted the color of the metal figure was faded and beyond repair, it had a feminine frame with medium rubber-like breasts, that were cracked and brittle and a male attachment where the legs parted. 

Nova squealed in excitement. She did a mid-air flip and began to glow as the metal figure faded back into color and working order, the cracked rubber began to soften and bounce back to a bouncy shape, their breasts reshaped and looked voluptuous. The rusted metal casing rejuvenated going back to a deep cobalt blue, cracked lenses of glass reconnected and formed back together and green lights are shown under them. After a few minutes, nova paused for a moment. 

“That's right! Sundance said i should say this…” *she clears her soft robotic throat*

Emerald eyes flickered to life. After many many years of being offline. She looked down at herself her cobalt frame and black rubber looked like she had just had a wash and tune-up.  
She looked around seeing rusted metal shells of cars and a red thing floating before her. 

“EYES UP GUARDIAN!” it shouted very loudly her voice box crackling a bit from the volume.

The blue figure stumbled back and tried to crawl away from the thing in shock. Her thoughts running like wildfire through her head. 

Her voice crackled to live within her. Then Nova was hit with twenty questions times a million.

“wha~? Where am I? What are you? what happened here?”

Nova tried to answer as fast as she could but the blue figure kept rambling on and on without end. 

“OK, PLEASE STOP FOR A SECOND!” Nova shouted at the blue figure. She in return stopped talking jade lights looking blankly at her.

“You are a guardian, my guardian to be exact, and you've been dead for a very very long time.”

“I DIED??!!”

“Yes, but now you’re back in the world of the living, as for where we are, hmmm...“ she paused for a moment. Looking through her mental records. “ in a place known to the locals as Old Russia.” She paused, looking at her new Guardian up and down. “Aren't you cold? You seem to be naked.”

The cobalt robot looked at her naked frame and instinctively covered her chest and dick with little success. 

Nova chuckled a bit and before her guardian materialized a set of pure white cloths and some armor basic stuff from the materials around her.

The blue robot managed to stuff herself into the white cloth and armor it was a bit snug, but it will do. And for the first time in 300 years, she stood up. She walked over to some water on the ground just past the rust and looked at her reflection. She was rather normal looking at least so she thought, she had rather large thighs and ass and her legs where stocky. Surprisingly the cloth and armor didn't choke her dick like she thought it would.

Just about the height of the transport shells around her, she looked around the field of rust and snow. To the south old bridges that span miles upon miles, the east and west a large wall of stone that also spanned a long way, the rusted transport cars all seem to have been heading to the wall. Past the wall to the north, she could see an outline of a rocket and shuttle waiting to be launched.

She felt sad about that for some reason. Then nova piped up.

“Ready to head off?”

“I suppose, where to?”

“Earth’s last beacon of hope, the Last City. You're in luck, we're actually not too far from it, only about a 5-day walk if we start now.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say 5 days!?” she shouted. “That would take us foreve- ” but she was cut off from a loud roar. The two turned to see a large fallen captain baring its four eyes on them. Shrapnel launcher resting on its shoulder as its three other arms were balancing itself onto the car roof.

“Fallen!” with that nova disappeared from her view. The Exo didn't waste time and made a break for it following the path of rusted car shells. The fallen captain was in hot pursuit. She scanned around for a way past the wall till she was hit with something hot very hot, she looked down three molten slags bored there way into the back of her leg and thigh. Losing her balance she fell hitting the cold hard ground with a thud. Pain racing through her body she glanced back to see the still-smoking barrel of the launcher being raised up.

The captain, two dregs and one vandel begin to encircle her. The captain begins to shout orders and they raise their guns to the fallen guardian. But she wasn't going to die again not without a fight. As something burned within her with her good leg she kicked the captain hard hearing him cough loudly and drop to the ground. After getting to her feet she breaks one dregs arm steals his pistol and fires off six shots in quick succession downing the two dregs and readies to kill the Vandel till she gets stabbed in the gut with an electric sword. Raising her two arms and bringing them down on the vandal breaking its neck with a loud snap. Its body falls lifelessly to the ground.

The captain now to its feet looks at the wounded guardian who removed the electric blade and readied herself for what would come next. The captain lunges and grapples the guardian to the ground two arms around her keeping her arms away from her as the other stronger arms reach for her neck. They then begin to pull trying to rip her metalhead off. 

She can feel and hear the metal of her body groan from the strain. The burning insider her is getting hotter and hotter like some reactor went off inside her she felt something in her right hand take shape, she wrestled her arm free and with instinct fired off three loud shots that broke the sound barrier each time. The captain fell over dead with three large burning holes in him. 

She stands triumphant letting out a wail of rage as the burning pistol dissipates. Then as it does she falls, her left leg giving out becoming a melted lump of metal and burning cloth. She huffs exhausted, pain overriding every bit of her programming soon she goes numb to it feeling nothing her pain receptors must have shut down due to an overload.

“You gonna get up?” nova said

“What? My leg is a twisted piece of metal! How am I going to survive this? My life is ending as soon as it began!” 

“Don't be so dramatic” as nova appeared in from of her guardian. “Look down, you goof.” she chirped.

The guardians emerald eyes light up confusion filing them. She sat up and looked at herself. Her armor and cloth were burnt off but her leg was back to normal and beside her where the still smoldering slugs. She looked at where the blade pierced her and to find no wound. She sat there as she processed this information.

“How did you do that?”

“It's one of my many abilities as your ghost, among other things, but right now, we have a long way to go, and the darker it gets outside, the worse it gets.”

Alright, she thought. She walked over to the dead fallen and looted them, she was able to find green glowing boxes with black-edged around them. Some strange blue glowing rocks. But no ammo. She turned to her ghost.

“Where’s the ammo on these guys?”

“Oh, right!” she exclaimed. “The boxes you have right there is the ammo.”

“And these?” she held up the light blue glowing rocks. 

“That is glimmer, It's the currency used by almost everyone now. You have about one thousand on you, which is a nice haul for your first day being alive.” nova chirped happily.

“I see,” she responded. The guardian then started to empty out a sack the captain had on him and stuffed some of the green boxes in one side, the blue rocks in another. Then ripped off the long cloak of the captain and put it on. When she did the cold seemed to leave her of only somewhat, it was more than her white clothes could do.

After grabbing the shrapnel launcher and slinging it over her back and strapped the pack to her left hip to help cover her exposed thigh. She grabbed the fallen pistol checked how many rounds were left then reloaded it. She noticed it also took the green bricks. 

Taking one last look she double checked everything then began walking to the wall. After a few moments of silence, nova piped up.

“Oh, Guardian! What would you like me to call you?”

She stopped. She had not thought about a name. She pondered for a moment as her reflection in an old window caught her eye she had a better view of her face. Its blue paint with a grey streak across her left eye where her jade orbs stared at her. Then a name came to her as did a number.

“Naveer-95. ” the name felt familiar to her. The number stuck out to her though it felt hollow and wrong.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Naveer, I'm Nova, your ghost.”

“It's a pleasure to be your Guardian, Nova.”

Then the two make their way into the wall. From a side doorway that rusted along time ago.


	2. a night in the wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naveer spends a night in the cold before making it to the tower.

Naveer slowly moved into the walls of stone and walked through the cold iron snow fell from the cracks showing the sky. The bit of flame that spurred inside the dark walls. Her ghost also illuminated parts of there way though.

Naveer saw endless walkways spanning around the structure after peering down the side of a railing and saw only blackness. Best not to lose my footing she thought to herself.

They came to a locked gate. Naveer tried to lift the gate with her strength the gate ripped upward with a loud shriek. She saw an old rifle on the ground and grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder. As the rusted metal squealed coming off its rails and jammed but left an opening just enough so she could slip through as the two went past the gate they came across some red holo lines.

“Trip mines don't touch them they will blow you in half” naveer ducked under a few trip mines. Till she couldn't move forward anymore. Dozens of trip mines blocked her path through the hallway.

“Nova prepare for healing”

As naveer makes a break for it tripmines exploding right behind her. Out of that wall she came to a frozen clearing as fallen scurried about.

She looked around and found an old rifle with a scope semi-intact. She examined it had a few scratches and cracked lenses she peered one of her optics through it. It could be useable she grabbed some old wire and wrapped it around her new rifle. And jumped down and began to clear out the fallen.

After coming to a building with a crashed ceiling and a ship tangled up in the wires. And the ceiling caved in from its crash. She stood admiring the old ship. It crashed within the last few years that was obvious. She sat down for a bit feeling the cold ground under her. She felt herself realizing her whole back was bare from her neck down. Musta singed off during my mine run…. She thought.

Nova was scanning the ship. 

“Find anything useful?” 

“Not really it's been picked clean by the fallen I could get it up and running making our trip easier but it would be very risky.” 

“How risky we talking?”

“We could explode just igniting the thrusters, not to mention all the rust no telling how much is inside it.”

Naveer thought for a minute. “Let's leave it then. How much farther to the tower anyway?”

“A day by walking”

She sighed. “Then let's get moving”

-Later that night-

A crack of a golden gun could be Heard as well as three loud wails of the sound barrier being broken as the sound barrier recovered a crackle of fire could be heard.

Naveer sat down inside a rusted plane shell. She leaned on the metal wall and pulled around her cloak covering her semi-naked body. Her once pure white armor and jumper are now dirt-covered cracked and torn to ribbons as well as her whole backside singed off.

She could feel the warmth of the fire battle the cold of the Lake Shore effect. she curled up in her cloak and Drifted off to sleep and nova snuggled up to her

Naveer woke up with a bit of frost on her cloak as well as her body, nova nestled into her hood the two surviving a night out in the wild. The fire she had lit the night before was nothing but the charred ground. Naveer stood up the frost falling off her blue body. Grabbing her gear the two stepped out into the sun still cold but the slight warmth was welcome.

“Did you sleep well naveer?” nova asked the red ghost floating close to her.

“Yea it was fine... “

“Any dreams? I dreamt about us finally meeting and having a picnic!”

“Sounds like fun.” she smiled at her floating friend.

The two made their way through the frozen wastes climbing up a hill coming to a mountain. That stretched past the clouds. Naveer thought how cold it was back in the graveyard of rusted planes, and here was even colder. She could feel her core as the warmth was pumping through her metal body.

“How much further is it?” as Naveers blue legs sunk into the snow, her armor was almost stripped clean from her body it had many cracks around it. The cloth that once wrapped itself around her body was now a few ribbons as the cold and snow eroded it away. Naveer was shivering her naked body the wind whipping her cloak from her body.

“It's not too much farther now!” shouted nova through the wind. “Just over felwinters peak and we will be able to see the city!”

“They better have better clothes than what you made nova I'm basically naked!” naveer responded shivering.

“I'm sorry those where what I could make with the materials at hand!” 

The two walked through the snow and cold in silence naveer taking the large cloak and holding it tightly to her body. And finally, after what felt like years she saw the city and the traveler.

“Is that the city?”

“Indeed it is, the last safe city on earth. Protected by the traveler” 

Naveer looked at the city from there vantage point. And she thought to herself. That giant orb is protecting people? She couldn't shake this feeling like she shouldn't trust this thing even if it gave her a second chance of life. She pondered what to do first as she descended the mountain.

Finally, at the base of the mountain, her snow-covered frame found herself at a door with two armed people in front of her. She held her cloak around her tightly as she made her way towards them. Till one of them shouted, raising their weapons. 

“Freeze stranger! Keep your hand where I can see them or we will shoot you.”

Naveer lifted her hands up revealing the weapons on her person and torn cloth n armor. Then nova popped into existence, the two guards lowered their guns in awe as the ruby red ghost floated by her sapphire-colored guardian.

“Oh shit, sorry about that guardian. Just head to the big building in the center of the city they will take care of you.” as the two of them looked mystified as she walked past. She heard them whisper amongst themselves.

Well, that was strange naveer thought to herself but she made her way to the tower.

-The tower-

Guardians made there way around the large space above the city as shouting could be heard from the war room. 

“ ikora we can't just sit here and do nothing! Our enemies are out there getting stronger while we just sit and theorize what might happen.” Yelled Zavala.

“And we can't go half-cocked either we need a plan we need to predict what will happen so we can be ready for it!” She yelled back

Cayde was just slumped back on the war rooms table. They had been arguing for hours, it's all that seems to get done around here. He sighed wondered how Andel put up with all this. He glanced around still listing but trying to distract himself from the noise. Then he noticed something oh his holo pad. The notification said something about a new guardian.

“I uh.. I'll be right. Back you two are doing great.” She said jumping up from the table and giving two thumbs up while walking backward. 

“CAYDE!” yelled Zavala but it was no use the hunter vanguard was already halfway down the hallway. He proceeded to groan as he finally noticed the news flash. He got up and began to walk to the courtyard with ikora following behind. “It appears we have a new guardian.”

As the other two vanguard reps made there way outside they noticed a crowd of guardians making it a bit hard to see the new recruit. Zavala spotted cayde near the edge of the mass of people. But before Zavala could talk to him the hunter vanguard leaped into the air and dived into the crowd sundance whooping as they did it. Zavala spotted shaxx on the top of one of the steps away from the crowd gripping a railing his massive hands slightly bending the railing.

“Ahem. Shaxx.” The titan vanguard said approaching him.

“Commander” shaxx said in response. Zavala new this look even in full armor he could see shaxx was in full crucible mode eyeing whatever was in the middle of the crowd.

“What's drawn every guardian in sol?” asked ikora. Shaxx let go of the railing and pointed the two following shaxx's massive hand as he pointed. 

“Her.” He replied.

“Oh my God.” Whispered Zavala.

“What the hell?” Muttered ikora.

In the center of the crowd was a lone female Exo fighting with a frame as it was trying to take the overabundance of weapons. Her ghost shouting at her to just let it go the female Exo holding it tight.

“NO, THEY'RE MINE! I EARNED THEM.”naveer shouted trying to wrestle with her metallic foe. As she lost her grip on the fallen saber she fell back the blade catching on what little was left of her garb and tearing it from her body. 

She sat there naked with the smallest bits of cloth around her and her cloak around her back as she tightly wrapped it around herself. Then a hooded man fell from inside the crowd. 

“Ahh dammit talk about a tight squeeze,” Cayde said to Naveer as he picked himself up and brushed himself off. “Well aren't you a bit worse for wear guardian.” he took a few steps toward her. 

“Now I know it's a bit different the first resurrection is a bit tough especially being in a new place and all, but ya didn't need to start a commotion.”

“It's not my fault that damn robot took my stuff.” naveer said pointing to the frame who was picking up the pile of weapons and started walking away.

Cayde watched as the frame disappeared into the crowd, He shrugged.

“they kinda do that. We don't want ya overexerting yourself carrying all those guns and stuff. Nice haul you got By the way.” 

“Will I get it back?” She asked.

“I'll see what I can do, no promises though.” Cayde offered naveer a hand up. 

She took it slowly keeping grips on her cloak, cayde slapped her on the back making her almost lose her balance. He laughed threw an arm around he shoulder. Surprised how short she was, he made his way through the crowd to the other members of the vanguard.

“Cayde who is-” Zavala started to say. Till cayde held up a finger silencing him.

“ now Zavala i'd love to go back and listen to you and ikora’s little shouting match, but vanguard rules state that I need to show every new hunter around the tower and to there room and it takes persistence first. And to get this lady some new gear she's Basically naked.” 

With that, the two hunters made their way around the tower stopping by Amanda who after laughing so hard, her face turned bright red lent Naveer a pair of clothes that didn't fit her anymore and were covered with grease.

“Thank you,” Naveer said embarrassed. As she slipped into the pants and new shirt. Her frame-filling them out with little wiggle room.

“Aww, shucks don't mention it least I could do. Sides can't have you walking around here with your cable exposed can we.” 

Amanda started giggling again. “Just make sure to cover it around the ladies or u might have to fight them off.” 

That comment made naveer Barry her face in her hood and cayde burst out in laughter he was brought to his knees. 

“Oh good one Amanda, ok we got more to show ya.” After a few hours, naveer met the three faction representatives as well as banished-44 and shaxx and a proper introduction to the other two vanguard members. After that cayde went down to the hanger and told her to follow him down a passage. The two got into an elevator and stood in silence for a moment.

“Oh my cotton socks, I forgot to introduce myself. Names cayde-6 your hunter vanguard and this is sundance.” He offered her his hand, As his ghost phased into view.  
“Pleasure.” His ghost replied.

“Naveer-95, and this is nova.” as she shook it.

“Man out of all the guardians your I introduction was definitely up there. Their faces were glued to you, granted ur blue ass was out there for all to see.”

Naveer coughed smiling a bit.” It wasn't how I planned to get here. And I guess it was a bit funny.” Laughing a bit.

“That's the spirit!” he told her. “Ah, here we are.” The doors opened to a hallway of doors and cayde kept track of the numbers to stopping near the end of the hallway. He handed naveer a sliver card.

“Keep this with you at all times. Your only way to get into your room.” 

Naveer took the card. It was about as big as her hand. With a black stripe on one side and a symbol on the face. 

“And with that, i'm off to bed if you have any questions just call on the hollow pad night hunter.” Cayde yawned and made his way down the hallway and with the elevator doors closing he was gone.

Naveer swiped the card through the scanner and the door unlocked with a thunk. She stepped into her room as a light turned on. It was white all over with a bed to one side and a large glass door to one side and a kitchen with a few cabinets and a sink. Next to the glass door was another doorway that had a bathroom and a shower.

Nova phased into existence “Oh wow this is our room! Its so big!”

“It's so empty,” Naveer said flatly.

“But it's still ours,” Nova said. As naveer began to walk into the bathroom and turned on the water.

“No more talking, bath time.” She said stripping and threw her clothes on the ground and sat down into the hot water.

“Ahhhhhh.” This feels great she said as the water-filled around her. The steam rising off her sapphire body her emerald eyes saw nova floating there. “Well just don't just Float there com join me”

“Is it hot?” Nova asked nervously.

“Yes, it's hot better than the blistering cold out there,” Naveer replied.

Nova floated there for a moment. Annoyed naveer grabbed nova out of the air and then plopped 

herself back I to the hot water with nova screaming for a second.

A few moments later.

“Ahhhh you're right this does feel good.” as nova nestled into naveer's breasts.

“Told ya.” 

-the next day-

Naveer got up stretching her metal limbs as far as they could go, then flopped back down on her mattress that was composed of a bunch of pillows stuffed into a frame. It felt weird to sleep on but it was better than the cold ground from the night before. She stepped out oh her bed her blanket falling off her as she walked into the bathroom.Her reflection staring back at her emerald eyes glaring back cold unfeeling.

She touched her sapphire face her blue and black digest running, across her features. Her focus turned to her body her chest was made of a rubber and silicone mixture it was hard yet gave away to her touch, a dimple forming where she poked herself. Her body had many green lights going around her four on her chest, two of each on her forearms, one on her thighs and two on her shins. 

She glanced back at her reflection to see a human standing there staring at h. .. .56ser. Shocked she backed away straddled, she blinked and the human was gone her reflection was herself again. She slumped down on her bathroom door and she sat there till she calmed down. After a minute she picked herself up and got into the shower blasting herself with piping hot water. It sounded like rain hitting a tin roof, after scrubbing herself clean she stepped out and walked to her window and sat there letting herself air-dry water slowly pooling at her feet.

Nova floated around her masters head. “So what's the plan for today?”

“” Finish drying off. Then I'm not sure, I do wanna see if I can get my weapons back.” Naveer replied still activated by that crucible frame. 

“I'll figure out who to talk to on that front, you just get dry.”

Naveer just waved her hand in acknowledgment. Her thoughts returning to that human she saw. Why did her face feel familiar, she racked her brain but nothing came up. She felt her thighs and looked to see she was bone dry. She got up and stretched again her emerald eyes looking lazily around her small apartment. There was a loud knock at her door.

She grabbed a tunic and slacks and threw them on They weren't much but they would do for now.

“Coming.” She said flatly and answered the door. To find cayde standing before her his ghost above him. His smiling face was turned to shock at her as she answered the door.

“Hey kid, nice to see your awake welcome change. But I have No doubt you will be like the rest of us and sleep late before long.”

Cayde smiled and walked through her door, naveer didn't mind there wasn't much to look at. “Nice place you got real roomy.” Cayde said leaning on her island counter in her kitchen. “but it still doesn't say you yet. But don't worry it will soon.” 

“I'm not sure what is me yet.” Naveer replied “all that I have is this.” she held up the devils cloak it dwarfed her and kept her warm her first few nights before coming to the city. 

Cayde looked almost sad for a moment till his smile came back. “Don't worry kid who you are will come to you just give it time you've only just risen after all.”

“ Speaking of,” he rummaged a piece of folded up paper and looked at it. Clearing his throat.

“ welcome new guardian to the hunters Guild. We are the information gathers the scouts and the first line of defense against the city and her people.” He took a breath sundance floated about. 

“And blah blah blah, yada yada ect ect. Ok now that stuff is said and done get dressed in gonna show you what to do.” he walked to the corner of naveer room and leaned against the wall.

Naveer smiled. And in minutes she grabbed what gear could fit her and the two were out in the cosmodrome. 

The cold air and hard ground greeted her as they transmitted from their ships. Naveer tripping as they hit the ground. Cayde laughed a bit and begun to walk around.

The cold breeze flowed through the two robots as overlooked the cosmodrome atop of the wall. “Ya see that hunter?”

Naveer peered over in the distance and saw a band of fallen roaming and pillaging old buildings looking for anything they could find. “What do want me to see?”

“Not see you blue dolt.” he handed her a sniper rifle. “Drive them off by any means after that we will go over patroles.”

Naveer nods and takes the rifle it was heavier than the shrapnel launcher she had when she arrived at the tower, she readied herself and placed her emerald eye to the scope spying a fallen captain with her crosshairs on him she fired. Hitting him in the leg driving them off. Naveer, however, dropped the rifle and to her knees, as her right shoulder got dislocated from the impact nova appearing and begun emitting a light the reverted the damage.

“Heh guess you need sniper training, how was it ?”

“Not a fan of them but ill learn them if for nothing else this doesn't happen again. As she moved her shoulder, nice work nova”

“Thanks tho id appreciate it if you learn to handle any weapon before firing and breaking yourself.”

Naveer just pushed her little friend away as she disappeared. Then cayde and naveer made there way down the wall and naveer spotted a green pulse on the ground she crouched down.

“What's this cayde?”

“Oh that's a patrol beacon if you tune to their frequency you'll be tasked with eliminating enemies or gathering materials for the last city, it's a good idea to do a few a day whenever you go out.”

The two went over the rest of the “script” cayde called it then the two transmitted to their ships.

After the two returned to the last city cayde began to pull naveer down to a section of the tower, and to a small shop with a chef.

“What's this place?”

“Its my favorite shop in the tower hey buddy two regulars extra sauce”

The chef just smiles and nods and a few minutes he whips up two bowls of orange noodles naveer looked at her leader who was already digging into the noodles. With a puzzled look, she took the chopsticks and took a hunk in her mouth. 

The orange noodles were burning hot with a heat that was surprising but flavorful but then the heat returned and her emerald eyes got blurry as she swallowed and went for her glass of water and begun draining it of its cold cold contents. Cayde just started laughing, through her watery eyes she continued.

“If you don't like it i can get you a nonspicy bowl” cayde replied as he was about to request one. Naveer piped up.

“It's very hot but good.” she continued to eat, cayde bought her a normal bowl for later as naveer slowly drank her weight in water as she ate.

Later at naveer’s apartment

“Thanks for the good time cayde. I had fun.”

“That's great but it's not all fun and games nav, keep on your toes head on a swivel if you leave this city. Don't wanna lose a dork like you.” he rubbed her head and left. Her ears lowering as he did.

After locking her door she stripped her clothes and armor off and flopped on her pillow filled mattress. And quickly fell asleep nova nestled on another pillow on the corner of the bed.


	3. missing piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naveer has been trying to get her ship to work but to no avail. amanda knows the part she needs.

-A few months later-

Tower hanger.-

Naveer was underneath her jump ship. She had been getting a warning from the sensors for a while now and she was fed up. 

“Wrench, bolt driver, arc welder.”

After tightening a piece under the engine of her ship she dragged herself and hopped into the cockpit. She fired up her black and red ship.

The engines whirled to life till it began to sputter and the system activated its killswitch and the engine died.

“Stupid golden age bullshit!” She shouted in anger and threw the tool on the concrete hangar floor. The rest of the workers stopped and stared for a minute to stare and the cobalt guardian. Naveer didn't like their stares and retreated deeper into her cockpit till the people stopped staring.

“Uh what seems to be the problem guardian?” 

“The engine keeps dying on me and I'm not sure why I checked everything.”

“Well fire it up lame hear her,” Holiday asked. Naveer obliged and the engine whirred to life for a split second till coming to a screaming halt. Amanda just nodded and joined naveer in her ship.

“Ah, there yer problem.” She hopped out and motioned naveer to follow. Outside the ship, she unbolted a panel and told naveer to look inside.

“I don't see anything.” Perplexed

“Bingo! That there is your problem. I'm kinda surprised you were able to bring this back through the hanger.” 

“It wasn't easy.” naveer said as she remembers the long trip in the unstable ship. Ever since then she's been fixing it up with what parts she could find. It meant long sleepless nights which amanda members as well. 

“So what part am I missing?”

“You're missing your warp drive sugar. Without that, you won't even to get a few miles out of the cosmodrome.”

“ I guess my next task is to find one.” She sighed. “I wanted to take this ship for a spin today.” She groaned. As she hopped out of the cockpit and grabbed her cloak and stormed out of the tower's hanger to the living quarters.

“That girl is a ball of fire for sure,” Amanda said shaking her head.

Naveer made it to her door but as soon as she was going to turn the key she heard someone call out to her.

“Hey, blue one!” A voice called out.

Naveer spun her head around trying to find the person responsible. That's when she saw two other guardians at the end of the hallway one titan and one warlock, Both female one human and one awoken.

The awoken warlock was gesturing for her to come closer So out of curiosity she walked to her fellow guardians.

“ I haven't seen you around before, I'm Alove. And this one is Suzie. The awoken warlock introduced herself and her friend.

“So what's your name?” Asked Suzie.

Naveer was a bit nervous the two women towered over her, and add to the fact she didn't know them. Naveer was shaking a little. But mustered up enough to shout.

“IM NAVEER IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU BOTH!” 

The two women were stunned but didn't seem bothered. They smiled at her. “We were going to go to the cosmodrome to scavenge some materials for our ships. Want to join our fire team?”

Naveer nodded. “Just let me get ready.” As naveer walked back to her apartment and got suited up nova floating close by.

Soon naveer joined the two women and they entered the elevator together.

-In the cosmodrome. -

Alove was scanning the frozen wastes of the shipyard with her detached scope from her scout rifle the three women were perched atop an old building scanning for any old ships fit for salvage.

“So how long have you been rezzed?” Suzie asked naveer, the titan was laying on her back her helmet off and covering her face with her helmet.

“Not too long I believe about 2 months.” 

“Daw your just a kinder guardian. Adorable, me and Alove here where rezzed not too far apart I think about a week love?”

Alove held up two fingers. “About two weeks apart was when I met you .”

Naveer just stared at then her green eyes piercing her helmet's visor. “What's a kinder guardian?”

“ its a term we use for newly resurrected guardians. A term of Endearment, come on let's go search the husks.”

The three guardians jumped down and slowly shifted through the rust of crashed space vessels quickly finding nothing useful as they were picked clean by scavengers years before.

Suzi punched the side of the craft in frustration. “We have been searching for hours and nothing.”

“What part are you looking for exactly” naveer asked the titan. 

“ we need a warp drive to get out of earth's orbit, we're looking for someone outside of this planet.” the titan stared at the wall.

“ who if you don't mind me asking?”

“My husband left here not long ago to the moon but I haven't heard back from him in 3 weeks. I tried to get the vanguard to lend me a ship but the speaker forbade anyone going to the moon for 3 centuries.”

“To be honest we're not sure where he went but the last note we found from him was talking about the moon.” Alove finished.

“ what if you find him dead?” Naveer said

The titan turned to the short hunter her human body going rigid. “ we will find him then we will return.”

“I hope you find him.” 

As night fell the three guardians still haven't found a single warp drive for there ships.  
The three of them started to make it back to the tower moral crushed. Naveer was walking slowly behind alove and Suzi staring off into space as she looked at the starship that was pointed toward the sky.

Then she spotted a strange brown ship in the distance. “What's that?”

The other two guardians turned to see a huge fallen ketch just hidden between the rust and iron.

The three women looked at each other. “Are we going to do this?” Alove asked.

“We need a warp drive for each of us So let's do this.” 

Naveer agreed and begun checking her rifles and her sword. Making sure they were all topped off.

The three made their way through the rust and concrete. After a bit they came to a clearing they got low to the ground and inched forward.

The three light-bearers peaked their heads out spying a band of fallen picking apart a crashed starship the vandals and dregs sifting through the rot.

“What are they doing?” Naveer whispered.

Suzi turned to her and pointed to the dregs. “They are looting that ship to find anything to either sell for ether or aid their house.” She tugged on her cloak.

“This is the house of devils they have been here for centuries and I've heard rumors that a titan headbutted there Kell to death.”

“What's a Kell?” Naveer asked.

“The big one.” The three scanned the house of devil's and saw the Kell towering over all of them even the captains who themselves were at least 7 feet tall.

“What's the plan?” Alove asked Suzi. The titan leaned back on the small space and began to mumble. Both were deep into there talk as naveer unsheathed her sword and jumped off there hiding spot much to her fireteams horror.

Diving down the hunter plunged her void sword into the kells torso breaking the blade off inside him. The kell roared in pain and grabbed naveer and threw her against the wall. She dented the metal wall a bit.  
“Oh by the traveler.” Suzi sighed, putting on her helmet and leaped down after her hunter friend.

The three guardians fought their way through the house devil's. Till there was only the Kell left who heaved its large scorch cannon and pointed it at the pair. Naveer saw the opportunity and ignited her golden gun and fired all three solar rounds with a luck KRAKOOOM. the Kell was surprised he was untouched by them and began to laugh as he hefted his cannon again.

The cannon then exploded its internal mechanisms failing and the solar slab ignited inside the barrel setting off a chain reaction that killed the Kell turning it to ash.

After the Kell was dead the three searched through the scrap of ship parts looking for there nls drives if there ever was one.

The three light-bearers searched through the ruins and scrap for what felt like an eternity, minutes turned into hours till Alove shouted.

"I found an nls drive!" The trio rushed over and found a single device that was still contacted. The drive glowed a faint purple with a few disconnected wires but otherwise, everything was in there. 

"Hey, ghost transmat this to the tower." As her ghost popped up and dissolved the part into the light as it vanished from view.

"Is there another?" Asked naveer. The three guardians looked through the scrap pile again and found a heavily damaged nls drive Suzie held the damaged part to her friend. 

"I'm sorry nav. This was all that was left" giving the scrap piece to naveer after looking at it for a long time asked for Nova to transmat her part as well. 

"Its ok I'll find a way to make it work. Thank you for letting me come with on the patrol." 

The other two smiled as the trio parted ways heading back to the tower.

\- the hanger-

Naveer sat hunched over the mangled part on her workbench along with a few replacement parts with a tig welder in hand she began the arduous process of rewiring and replacing crucial parts of her broken near light-speed drive. After a few hours, she threw a current along the line trying to ignite the engine. After a few test runs the engine still didn't want to fire puzzled she leaned back in her chair to see a male hunter behind her.

"Ahh jeez!" She fell out of her chair startled. " why did you sneak up on me you jerk."

"Sorry its been a while since I've been back, what you got their gear head. ?" The mysterious hunter asked.

Naveer looked at him he was a hunter that wore torn armor and cloth a strange quiver on his left leg and a helmet that emitted a purple smoke. He sat down next to naveer and looked at the hunk of metal.

"Is this a nls drive?"

"Yea I've been trying to get this working through spare parts. My friends found a working one earlier today sadly only one."

"Well fire it up let's see how far you've gotten"

Naveer shrugs and flipped a few switches and the engine sputtered but still didn't roar to life she slumped back in her chair defeated.

"Its no use damn things a piece of junk."

"Try it again but when I tell you to." The hunter stated. As the hunter stuck his hand in between all the wires and metal and gave a nod to start it.

Naveer looked at him with her emerald eyes shocked. "You're going to hurt your hand doing this!"

"Trust me " 

Against her better judgment, she did as asked and flipped the switch the engine sputtered then there was an ignition of purple fire and the engine roared to life. As the hunter pulled his had away smoking. Naveer looked at him in shock and glee, she jumped up and hugged the man who was very uncomfortable with this and wiggled himself out of her grasp.

“You're welcome” he replied “just a little void light and it lit up just fine. Hey, do you know where the vanguard hall is it's been a while since I've been back.”

Naveer was already hard at work installing the working part and her ship now giving a way to warp to other planets. She was ecstatic doing a little jig as she returned to the man. ‘The hall is that way and to the right, and thank you, mister?”

“Tevis and your welcome maybe you can use void light someday.”

With that Tevis left naveer alone to finish her work, his words not sinking in till later in her apartment.  
Can I use void too? She thought as she drifted off to sleep as the sun began to rise.


	4. learning the elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nav learns about the subclasses and makes a new friend

Naveer got up that morning before the sun rose that day. Got dressed in her armor and headed out she grabbed her rifle and began scaling the tower steps to get to the ground to the city, she was looking for a certain spot to get out of the walled city without her ship.

Cayde had told her to be vigilant and find ways out of the tower in case you ship is ever downed for any reason even if it's just for repairs. Nova peaked out of her pack on her side.

“So this guy we are meeting just helped you that one night?”

“Yep, said his name was Tevis. I asked Cayde he told me he was a night stalker, and that I should see if I can learn from him.” 

After a few hours walking through the city streets, she found an old stairwell that seemed like it branched out after jumping down the broken rotten iron stairs she opened a heavy door to the outside.

The cool air met her metallic face head-on, while she couldn't truly feel anything built-in sensors replicated her memory of flesh and bone.

“Brrrrr,” she muttered. And put on her helmet and pulled her cloak tight around her. It wasn't much but it was warmer than letting the cold rip through her like knives. She dredged through the cold for a few hours till she spotted a man sitting by a tree with a makeshift camp and a ship that was covered with downed leaves and branches.

Nav lit up and rushed over to him shouting. “HEY TEVIS HEL-” as she said this a knife whizzed past her head catching a bit of the cloth on her cloak tearing it. She stopped dead in her tracks as a Tevis materialized in front of her eyes.

His eyes were sunken in a bit mainly due to age but they had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. He seemed to have a 5 o’clock shadow on him and he didn't look like he was aware of what he was doing. Then he blinked.

“Oh sorry about that, you're that hunter I helped with there nls drive right?” he straightened himself out and rubbed his chin. “My apologies I'm not used to visitors normally cayde is the only one who comes by ….. And its mainly for reason.”

Naveer was shocked for a minute then a wave of boiling anger erupted from her. “What the hell man what's wrong with you????”

Tevis who was already sitting down back at his makeshift camp just looked at her with cold eyes. “You're here to learn to use the void right?”

“You didn't answer my question why did you do that you almost killed me!”  
Tevis just laughed. “ little light if I wanted to kill you.” his voice became flat “you would be dead already.” he motioned for her to join him around his renewed campfire. “ what you saw was the void, what I am is what we, guardians, have come to call Nightstalkers.”

“Whats a Nightstalker?” she asked sitting down. Tevis grabbed a cup and poured some strange liquid in it, handing it to naveer.

“A Nightstalker is a hunter subclass a very rare one too, for every ten hunters we get under our ranks one might be able to harness the void.”

She took a sip of the liquid realizing it was tea. “Oh wow is it difficult to use?”

He paused for a minute before answering “ that depends on who you ask. If you ask cayde he will tell you it is, although he has no trouble pulling it out. Me I have no difficulty pulling from the void, now you, on the other hand, i have no idea… not yet anyway.” he drained the rest of his cup and set it down. “Come on let's see what you can do,” he said motioning to see what the common folk call a super. 

She stood up and called upon her golden gun the burning almost molten cannon appeared in her hand. Burning bright giving off a wave of heat as she held it she could feel her arm burn but it didn't hurt her. “It seems this is hurting less and less each time i call upon this,” she said puzzled. 

“That's because your body is becoming more accustomed to your heat output, guardians normally can get two subclasses there good at. It's almost unheard of a guardian mastering all three.”

“Do you think that's even possible?” naveer asked as her flaming pistol fizzled out.

Tevis shrugged. “I've seen many things in my long life little light, guess anything is possible. Now about that pistol.” he held his hand out and out flashed a sword of pure lighting. As it crackled in his hand he motioned his student to try. “This is an arc blade its another branch of we hunters can you make one?”

Naveer looked down at her hand and tried to conjure up the blade but nothing happened. She frowned and tried again… nothing. She looked to Tevis who just sat there staring not saying a word. She pulled one of her knives out and tried again she tried her hardest to pull her energies to form an arc blade each time failing. Frustrated she tried again but as before nothing happened. angrily she threw her blade to the ground. As it left her hand the blade ignited and exploded the moment it hit the ground leaving a little hole where the knife dug itself in. she sat down her blue steel almost looking red from anger. She noticed Tevis was still staring at her blankly. “What!” she spat.

“Hmmm figured this might be the case. You must be a solar void split.” this only puzzled naveer. Tevis continued. “ remember how i said most guardians only have two elements, well you're the same no matter how hard you try you will never conjure up the arc subclass. You just can't.”

Naveer looked down at her now cold cup and finished it off. “So now what? If i cant pull from the arc and you said it's hard to pull from the void.”

“No, i said its different for everyone. Now try this put your hands together and act like your pulling a bow.” Tevis retorted.

Naveer looked at her hands for a moment and did as instructed a few tries and nothing happened she began to get frustrated again, then Tevis grabbed her arm. 

“No stay calm, Go at it slowly, the void isn't given to all nor is it wielded in anger, not till you know how to use it.” he let go of her arm. “Now again but slowly and calmly.”

Naveer pondered her teacher's words. He was a lot older than she was only revived a few months ago. Once again she grasped her hands together and motioned as if nocking an arrow in a bowstring. At first, she felt nothing but soon her hands felt colder as she pulled them away from each other. Her hands kept getting colder as they were pulled away then she felt something solid in her hands a heavy razor-thin string. And a bow of purple light then materialized in her hands. 

The bow was heavy yet light, a paradox in her hands yet she knew that it made sense. She was holding her own void bow crafted by her own light. Her face lit up smiling she turned grinning ear to ear. “Look Tevis i go-” then the bow fizzled out like it wasn't there, to begin with.

“Wha-?” she gasped feeling a pit in her stomach. “What happened?” feeling artificial tears well up. She turned to Tevis who was grinning ear to ear.

“Congratulations litt-, no congratulations Naveer, you're a Nightstalker,” he said with joy which looked a bit weird given how tired he looked. ”you also learned the first lesson about the void bow. No emotions, until you can pull this bow in anger you must be calm and emotionless to use this.” he remarked. “If not then well you saw what happened.” he leaned against his tree yawning. “Now if you don't excuse me im going to catch some shut-eye be leaving for venus soon.”

“What do i do about the void?” she asked.

“Just keep practicing try and draw it every once and a while get better at it and eventually it will be like you golden gun easy.”

She looked down at her hands still a bit numb from the void bow. ‘Thank you, teacher.”  
She said as she started to walk back to the city.

“No problem little light,” he called at her as he drifted off to sleep.

Nova perked up, “I like him he was weird but nice”

“Oh hush you”

-back in the city-

As naveer made her way back to the city through the way she came she walked through the broken staircase leapin to the broken rungs and grabbing onto the door’s handle with very little leverage she managed to turn the massive door handle and step through and like that she was back in the city.

Nova appeared before her. “Now if we are lucky nobody noticed we left throu-”

“Hi there!” said a loud voice behind the two of them. 

Naveer jumped in surprise and fell straight down the open shaft. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh… “ then there was a loud crash. And nova responded with an automated.

“Guardian down!” Nova looked around sheepish “ahahah one sec.” as her shell opened up and in a bright flash naveer fell to the ground holes in her body as light shone through nova the holes filled up good as new though her armor and cloak still had holes in it.

“Ahhh goodness that’s going to take some getting used to…” she looked at who shouted at her. A dark grey exo stood before her with violet eyes peering through her. He wore a faded purple snapback hat, an ill fitting shirt that was way to small for him which also revealed his most of his chest and abdomen. He wore brown shorts and his shins were modified and looked like hooves.

“Well are you …. different.” she said as she looked the grey exo in front of her. “Can i help you at all?”

“Nah i was just gathering some groceries for a potluck tonight.”

Naveer just looked blank. "I think I will pass thank you though." She waved him goodbye as she left the ally.

"Well alright then invitation is always open if you change your mind." He called out.

The dark grey exo left the alleyway and headed deeper down the market after a bit of walking and gathering the meats and vegetables he needed he passed by a familiar shop.

"Hey eva. It's been a while." The exo said stepping through the cloth doorway.

The old woman at the counter turned around her white hair and frail look of seemingly an old woman hid someone everyone at the tower loved. "Ah fawn is that you? I didn't even hear you come in."

Fawn set his basket of goods down, And opened his arms. The two had a quick hug the woman being as right as she always was.

"Its nice to see you again grandma. What are you doing down here, Don't you have a shop in the tower?" Fawn asked puzzled.

"Just because I serve guardians like you with colors and cloth doesn't mean I cant serve the folks you protect."

Yea that's true I guess. Fawn thought as he glanced outside seeing people rush around with their daily lives. "Gotten any up and coming stars in the crucible?" Fawn asked.

"Not many," eva said "although the last match I watched er I think a few days ago had this upstart on alpha team."

"Oh? Do tell." Fawn inquired. Leaning on the counter.

"It was weird watching that match, the moment they phased down onto twilight gap. They held their team back and organized them and wind the match with no casualties."

Fawn was shocked. "That must have been some match."

Eva nodded. " had to mute my holo pad during the last half. Shaxx's voice was starting to give me a headache." She chuckled. " I guess he is still drinking regular coffee."

Fawn shrug. And laughed, the master of the crucible the only referee that oversaw every match. Shaxx a towering titan that had no knowledge of the word quiet or at least that's how it seemed. 

The two laughed. It was nice to see Ava again after so long. Fawn thought to himself. 

"Oh right." He perked up his hands darting into the basket he held. After a moment of rummaging around in it he pulled out a large bag handing it to Ava.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Open it." Was the only answer fawn gave her.

In the bag was some cheese bread a few bottles of sauce some pasta and a bottle of whine with dust on it.

"Oh my goodness guardian! You didn't have to do this for me."

"But I did. You helped me out when I first started and I know it's been a while but I wanted to return the favor." He said.

The old woman was stunned. "Thank you shy-7." And she gave him a big Hug.

"Your welcome eva. And it's fawn remember?"

After some more small talk fawn turned to leave. As he noticed a commotion on one end of the bazaar.

As a man rushed past him. He grabbed his arm. "Hey what's going on?"

The man stopped and for a split second looked disgusted that was till he spied the small light behind fawn. Fawns ghost.

"Oh uh some weird exo woman began to freak out and we are going to stop her before she destroys everything." Before Fawn could ask anymore the man wrestled out of his grasp and fawn saw him pick up a stray board.

"Is everything alright fawn?" Asked eva 

" doesn't look like it. Mind if I leave my basket here for a moment?" And in a split second he vanished. 

Fawn soared through the air above the crowds easily getting ahead of them running along the buildings. He tried to spot what the mob of people were aiming for what exo? He thought to himself as he ran along the rooftop.

That's when he heard a voice and he stopped. Looking down he saw a blue eco and a red ghost, shouting at one another as they ran. Isnt that?. Without a moment's hesitation he leaped down from the building to the city streets. In front of the blue exo.

Nova was freaking out her one eye just full of worry as he guardian naveer was also freaking out. Then she saw the grey exo they had met before drop in front of them both.

"Oh thank goodness its you!" She spat out floating over to fawn. "Please help me i dont know whats going on!" Nova cried.

"What happened?" Asked Fawn. But he Knew the answer.

" she just froze up after grabbing some food from a stand. The man was shouting at her the moment she came she jerked back and I think broke his arm." Nova daid panicked.

Fawn looked at naveer, he didn't want to believe what he was seeing but all the signs pointed to it. The panicked look, the hard beathing. If she was human this would be called a panic attack but since she was an exo like him he knew What he was dealing with.

"How many resets has she had?" Fawn asked nova. Who looked blankly back at him.

"How many!" He shouted at the floating ghost.

"I DONT KNOW!" She shouted "she was rezzed not to long ago, maybe a few months by now this has happened before she would space out but it was never this bad." 

Fawn pressed his fingers around he optic sockets. So that's what the man meant. Exo's to this day don't really go to this side of town much there's too much stuck up humans and awoken who think they're nothing but soulless automatons.

" we have to get her out of here. I know a place where we can watch her and then you and I need to chat." Fawn directed at nova.

After a bit fawn finally got naveer to Eva's. Who directed them to the back and on a wooden table. A d fawn placed her on it.

"What's the cause of this." Asked nova. Shining a purple light onto naveer.

Fawn leaned on a wall. " I heard cayde and lakamish talk about it a few times. I believe it's called Dissociative Exomind Rejection, or DER for short."

Nova peared at him for a moment. "Whats that mean."

"It means that her human brain isn't coping with being in its metal body is the basic of it." Fawn answered.

"Is there a way to fix it?" Asked nova

" I'm not sure we got ato open up her head panel and see what's going on first, and I'm not skilled enough for that"

"Lucky you guys got me then huh." As Amanda walked through the door carrying a toolbox.

"How did you get here?" Asked Fawn.

"I called her." Eva said sipping a cup of tea. "No guardian should have to suffer like this without some help."

Nova turned to both Eva and Amanda "Thank you both, I'll be sure to make it up to you."

To Which both ladies declined. "Now would everyone please exit the operating room ya girl needs space."

As fawn and Ava left nova was about to follow. "Ah Ah Ah, not you little light I need you here with me."

Nova floated back over. "What for?" 

" I need you to constantly put out a healing light you guys do. I have a good idea what's causing this."

After a good few hours amanda returned with a now conscious naveer although it seemed like she was severely out of it. Nova wan nuzzled in her hood.

"So what was the problem?" Asked Eva.

"Welp whoever transferred her mind into her body did a shit job. Her memory banks where fused together, if it wasn't for nova here she wouldn't be here right now." 

"Thank you Amanda" naveer said softly as she hugged the shipwright. 

"Ah it's fine you were in trouble I just helped. Thank fawn and Eva most they are the ones that helped ya." 

Naveer turned and hugged them both. Eva was just glad the new guardian was safe.

Amanda gathered her tool box and turned to naveer. " now remember next week at 3 for a follow up." Naveer nodded. And with that Amanda walked out the door.

That just left fawn nav and Eva. By themselves. A few moments went by as naveer just stared at the ground in a daz.

"Lets get you home nav." Said Fawn as the two waved goodbye to Eva she shouted.

"Hold on you two here." And she handed them both a bundle of clothes and cloth and smiled." I hope you feel better soon dear." As she waved the two of them off. 

As the two of them stepped out of her shop the two guardians stopped in front of an imposing man in white and orange armor with a horn broken on one side. dispersing a crowd shouting at them.

"Shaxx? What are you doing here?" Asked Fawn surprised.

The towering man turned to see the two hunters." I'm here to see Eva, now you two get back to the tower and rest up its almost sundown." He said.

The two waved at shaxx as they leg naveer weakly so. As He was about to make his leave a voice stopped him.

" says your coming to see me then leaves before saying hello? Shaxx where is your manners?" Said Eva through her doorway.

"I still have them. Just didn't want those two to know why I was really here." 

Eva looked at the crowd that had left seeing a few people throwing their arms up in anger a ways away but they were too far away to hear what they were ranting about. She smiled.

"Your a good man shaxx. Here take this." And she handed him a small bag of baked goods.

"Thank you. And it is you who is truly kind." As he waved and walked back to the tower keeping an eye on the two hunters till they got in.


End file.
